Bossk/Leyendas
Bossk (Devorador de presas en Dosh) fue un trandoshano cazador de recompensas y el piloto del Colmillo del Sabueso. Él también tenía el título de monarca en el sistema Qotile. Él no era especialmente aficionado de Chewbacca y su socio humano Han Solo. Él los enfrentó varias veces, y era uno de los seis cazadores de recompensas que Darth Vader contrató para localizar y capturar al Halcón Milenario. A pesar de que a Bossk le gustaba la caza y las pieles de wookiees, él sin saberlo, ayudó en la liberación de cientos de wookiees esclavos en la isla del mundo de la Lomabu III. Él era también un socio frecuente y enemigo de Boba Fett y Zuckuss, ambos compañeros de cazarrecompensas. Después de haber sido vencido repetidamente por Boba Fett, Bossk eventualmente aumentó su reputación como un cazador de recompensas al derrotar a Fett en Tatooine. Biografía Vida temprana thumb|left|Bossk durante las Guerras ClonBossk nació en Trandosha, el hijo de Cradossk , el líder del Gremio de Cazarrecompensas. Después de la eclosión, Bossk devoró a cada uno de sus hermanos sin eclosionar, lo que hizo a su padre muy orgulloso. Como era costumbre para un trandoshano, Bossk comenzó su carrera cazando wookiees, por lo general se consideraba suicida si se intentaba cazar cualquier otra especie. Durante este tiempo, Bossk se ganó reputación por sí mismo y comenzó a aceptar pagas de los no wookiees, así, se convirtió en uno de los más temidos cazarrecompensas de la galaxia. Antes de su aceptación en el Gremio de los Cazarrecompensas, Bossk dio vueltas por el Sistema Kashyyyk en un caza estelar Sabaoth durante las Guerras Clon. Que uso, cuando se entfrento en combate aereo contra la maestra jedi Bant Eerin y su aprendiz durante la busqueda republicana del cientifico separatista Bitt Panith. Aunque, Bossk fue derrotado en la lucha. En algun momento en medio de las Guerras Clon, Bossk fue un individuo buscado y tuvoel precio de treinta y cinco mil ccreditos por su cabeza debido a los "crimenes contra la república." Luego de ese incidente, Bossk se unio a un equipo de cazarrecompensas que consistia de Aurra Sing, un joven Boba Fett que se haba camuflado con el nombre de "Suertudo" y el Klatooiniano Castas en la caza del famoso Maestro Jedi Mace Windu. Después de que Fett destruyese los motores del Destructor Estelar clase Venator Endurance, obligandolo a estrellarse en Vanqor, los mercenarios entraron y tomaron tres renes: el Almirante Kilian, el Comandante Ponds y un oficial clon. Aunque, el trio se retiro luego de ver el caza de Windu escapar haciendolos saltar al hiperespacio. thumb|right|200px|[[Boba Fett, Castas, Aurra Sing y Bossk esperando a los jedis]] Mientras los cazarrecompensas se detenian en Florrum para solicitar los servicios del pirata espacial Hondo Ohnaka, Bossk fue dejado a cargo del Esclavo I, vigilando a los dos prisioneros que habian sobrevivido el viaje. Cuando estaba a punto de matar a los renes, la Padawan Ahsoka Tano llego en una Moto deslizadora, derribo a Bossk y libero a los renes. Para cuando se recupero era vigilado por Kilian a punta de pistola, que termino siendo la propia arma del Trandoshano. Aurra Sing llego en ese momento en una moto deslizadora y durante la corta batalla que siguio, Aurra trato de escapar con la nave, pero se estrello porque Ahsoka le corto una de las alas. Mas tarde, Bossk y Boba Fett fueron capturados prisoneros de la república y llevados al Centro de Detención Judicial Central de la República en Coruscant. Cuando estaba en prison Bossk vio que una pelea ocurria entre Obi Wan Kenobi que se había camuflado como Rako Hardeen y Boba Fett el decidio apoyar a Boba y lanzo a Hardeen al otro lado de la mesa creando una distraccion para que los prisioneros pudiesen escapar. Bossk y Boba Fett pudieron ser vistos huyendo en el caos. Bossk continuo trabajando con Boba Fett caundo fueron a Tatooine. Bossk, junto con su compañeros cazadores Oked] y Latts Razzi fueron a la Cantina de Chalmun. Después de ver morir a Oked, Bossk y Latts invitaron a su asesina, Asajj Ventress, a un trago y la chantajearon para sustituir a Oked en su equipo para un trabajo. Después de qu Ventress acepatase, Bossk y Latts la llevaron a conocer a su lider, Boba Fett y los otros miembros del equipo. El equipo de Fett fue contratado por el Mayor Belugano Rigosso para protejer un gran cofre mientras era entregado via subtram a su jefe. Mientras hacian el trabajo, el embarque fue atacado por Guerreros Kage. Despuésd e varios minutos de lucha, Bossk fue enviado a ayudar a Ventress en defender el paquete. Aunque cuando iba a su sector un guerrero Kage le lanzo polvo cegador a la cara. Al no poder ver, Bossk fue alejado de la accion. En un ataque de furia le dio una patada la suelo. Mas tarde, el y el resto del equipo cobraron su parte de la recompensa. en Quarzite.]] En la epoca del imperio, Bossk se asocio con Skorr y varios otros mercenarios en la caza del agente rebelde conocida como Kestrel. Finalmente lograron arrinconarla en Ord Mantell, pero fallaron en capturar a su presa. Bossk se encontro a su rival Boba Fett afuera de una cantina durante la busqueda que Fett hacia de Connor Freeman. Bossk no pensaba que la recompensa por Freemanno fues lo suficientemente alta como para meterse entre Fett y la Liga de Cazarrecompensas. Bossk se alejo del trabajo y le dijo a Fett que se divirtise jugando con estupidos cazarrecompensas muertos. Cuando empezaba a ser mas conocido, Bossk tuvo un enfentamiento con Chewbacca y Han Solo que lo dejo mas vengativo y furioso que otros Trandoshanos. El cazador y sus compañeros descubrieron un mundo refugio Wookiee y capturaron a varios Wookiees, liderados por Chewbacca, mientras se estaban instalando. Justo antes de que Bossk pudiese capturar la grupo completo, al que Bossk veia como uan gran ofrenda para su diosa, la Guardiana del Marcador, Han Solo regreso y destruyo la nave de Bossk aterrizandole el Halcón Milenario encima. El cazador Trandoshano fue atado y abandonado a su propia rabia sin control. Después de que su primera nave quedo destruida, Bossk compro un Carguero liviano YV-666, al que nombro Diente del Sabueso y continuo sus cacerias. Aunque el tempo paso el sigui teniendoles rabia a Chewbacca y Han Solo. Trabajando para el cartel y el Consorcio Los más buscados del Emperador Tomando el control del Gremio Reclutamiento de Fett Recompensa por Skywalker Un encuentro casual Caza de Han Solo y encuentros con Boba Fett Bossk era uno de los cazarrecompensas contratados por Darth Vader para buscar y capturar a Han Solo. Bossk de mala gana se alió con el cazarrecompensas wookiee Chenlambecy su compañero humano, Tinian I'att. Sin embargo, los dos mercenarios llevaron a Bossk a una trampa, y él se quedo en una cárcel Imperial en Lomabu III. Bossk se las arregló para escapar y robar su nave, el Diente del Sabueso, de regreso por I'att y Chenlambe. Varios meses después, Bossk se unió con sus compañeros Zuckuss y 4-LOMen un intento de robar a Solo encerrado en carbonita y transportado por Boba Fett hacia el Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, sin embargo, el atentado falló, y la nave de Bossk fue muy dañada. Asesinato de Hal Horn Bossk luchó una vez más con Fett después de la aparente muerte del mandaloriano en 4 DBY. La nave de Bossk fue destruida, y él regresó a Mos Eisley agotado, lo que lo sorprendió fue que Boba Fett le ofreció una fortuna por una vieja información. Bossk fue responsable de la muerte del padre de Corran Horn, Hal Horn, disparándole junto al objetivo real, con quien el agente de CorSec estaba hablando. Aunque Horn exitosamente buscó y arrestó a Bossk, el enlace Imperial a Kirtan Loor de CorSec manipuló el sistema de justicia en contra de Horn por razones personales y Bossk fue absuelto. Bossk hizo muchas más capturas de altos perfiles antes de retirarse de la caza de recompensas alrededor del 19 DBY. El encuentro final con Fett Retiro Años después de la Batalla de Endor, Bossk se retiró de la caza profesional. Más tarde se encontró con Han Solo en una estación espacial orbitando en Ord Mantell durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Chewbacca, Bossk se frota en la cara de Solo, recibiendo un hocico roto a cambio. El encuentro se convirtió en una pelea, y ambos Bossk y Solo fueron puestos en celdas de arresto. Solo se le permitió salir poco antes de la invasión de la estación espacial, pero Bossk tenía que quedarse. Se dice que una cápsula de escape se puso en marcha desde la estación espacial justo antes de su destrucción, lo que podría haber sido Bossk. Equipo Entre bastidores Representación El actor Alan Harris interpretó el papel de Bossk en el Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca. Dee Bradley Baker dio voz a Bossk en la serie animada Star Wars: The Clone Wars en inglés. Vestuario Tamaño Otros apariciones Apariciones * * * * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett, Part 3'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * * * *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Sacrifice'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Dark Forces Manual: Coded Transmissions'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * *MTV Movies Blog » Blog Archive » A New Merc And An Old Bounty Hunter In These EXCLUSIVE ‘Star Wars: The Clone Wars — Season Two’ Images categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Esclavistas Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Trandoshanos